Yin
"Well my brother and I are a team. There is NO WAY he'd stay here without me. Right?" ''-Yin, Dojo, Oh No!'' Yin is a pink rabbit. She is training to master the mystic style of Woo Foo. She and her brother, Yang, are trained by Master Yo to master Woo Foo and to assure to the world that it is not foolish. She is currently at the first level of Woo Foo. She is intelligent, cute, sassy, but quite stubborn. Yin's voice is provided by Stephanie Morgenstern, a Swizz-born American actress and screenwriter, who is famous among the anime community for being the dub voice for the Sailor Moon character Minako Aino/Sailor Venus. Character Appearance Yin is a pink rabbit. She has light blue eyes. She commonly wears her training shirt. She also wears her purple bow. Personality She's a pink rabbit who's intelligent and sassy. She's a neat freak, which is seen often. Yin is always attracted to bad boys. This may be because in the philosophy of Yin and Yang, Yin is the name of darkness, while Yang is the name of light. She is also a shopaholic. She has a pretty good sense of right and wrong, and usually does the right thing. She can be mean and will sometimes do whatever she wants to do, whether it is right or wrong. She can also come up with good plans. She is also very good at playing the keyboard. In the episode "Old Softie", it is shown that before she finishes saying something, she can come up with different words to say something else; and in the episode "Dance, Dance Devastation", it is shown that she is a good rapper, dancer, and singer and that she can also speak some Spanish and German. She is very competitive. It is listed that she's a bedwetter. History Yin is training to master the the Mystic style of Woo Foo. She and her brother, Yang, train under Master Yo to master Woo Foo and to assure to the world that it is not foolish. She is currently at the first level of Woo Foo. Relationships *Yang - Yin has a typical sibling rivalry with her brother. However, when each others lives are threatened, the two risk their lives to protect each other. Yin loves her brother very much. *Master Yo - *Lina - Lina is Yin's best friend and Yang's crush. Both siblings tend to fight for her attention which is shown mostly in the episode "Yin Yang You!" *Coop - Though Coop has a huge crush on her, Yin didn't share the same feelings for Coop and sometimes tried to avoid him, Then when it was revealed that Coop contained a large amount of evil in him, she got attracted to him. Those feelings were extinguished when Coop returned in "The Pecking Order" and his evil was sapped away (but he regained them at the end), but since "Shadowcluck" Coop has become a hero and is currently dating Yin. *Saranoia - Saranoia has a weird obsession on Yin's life, due to the fact that Saranoia thinks Yin is suffering from her duties that is given to her by her Master Yo and brother, Yang. Saranoia keeps on devising devious plots to apparently, 'save' Yin from the clutches of her brother and master. Abilities Yin is currently a Level 2 Woo Foo Knight. She focuses mostly on Mystic powers and can perform various attacks (Transfoomate, Yin-Cinerate, etc). In the episode "Night Fall", Yin shows that she can use Pretty Pink Paws of Pain. As the series progresses, instead of just using the Mysic side of Woo Foo, she has been using the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo more often. Mystic Techniques * Energy Rays - Yin shoots out a blue/white ray of energy from her hand or finger. * Levitation - Yin levitates herself and others. * Transfoomate - Yin transforms objects into anything. * Yin-Cinerate - Yin shoots out a red beam of energy that burns things to ashes. * Yin-Ferno - Yin sets a target on fire. * Yin-Visible - Yin turns herself and others invisible. * Yin-Tangible - Yin turns herself and others intangible. * Fooluminate - Yin shoots out a beam of energy that can blind opponents. * Energy Lasso - Yin creates a lasso-like beam of energy. * Energy Ring - Yin creates a ring-like beam of energy. * Foo Orbs - Yin shoots out balls of energy. * Foo Field - Yin creates a force field of energy. * Woo Foo Racket - Yin creates a racket of energy. * Lightning Magic - Yin creates a lightning bolt that she hurls at the opponent. * Wind Magic - Yin creates a strong gust of wind that blows everything away. * Woo Foo Aura - Yin forms a giant, pink rabbit made of energy that gives her super speed, agility, super strength, etc. As Eve, her aura takes form of a giant, dark purple rabbit made of dark energy. * Foo-Plicate - Yin uses the Foo-Plication Charm to make copies of herself and others. * Foo-Bration - Yin uses the Little Miss Woo Foo Magic Foo-Bration Charm to create a huge weapon. * Lev-Footate - Yin levitates her Foo Field to higher heights. * Foo-Portate - Yin teleports herself and anything she is touching. * Yin-Mobilize - Yin turns an object or person into stone. * Woo Foo Power Drain - Yin drains the Aura (or power) of an object and gains the power that was in that object. Martial Arts Techniques * Pretty Pink Paws of Pain - Yin expands her fists, doubling her strength. * Foonado - Yin spins rapidly in a cycle, creating a powerful tornado. She is seen using it as a dance move in the episode "Dance, Dance Devastation". Combination Techniques * Fire-Nado - Yin ignites the "Foonado" that she and Yang throw at the target. A variant use involves Yin and Yang joining hands in a gun sign, firing a beam of fire. * Cheese Chedder-Titanium Hit - Yin tranfers "Transfoomate" to the "Cheese Gun", changing the target into titanium and drenching it in cheese. * Fists of Yin-Cineration - While combining their "Woo Foo Auras", Yin and Yang impower and ignite their fists before manipulating the aura to deliver a combo of poweful punches. * Yin-Cinerang - Yang throws his Yang-a-Rang and Yin transfers her Yin-Cinerate into it, enhancing its power and burning any opponent it touches. * Yin Yang Yo-Yo - Yin forms an energy baby collar around Yo, bungying him back and forth towards the target four times as Yo delivers one kick each before performing Paw of Power on the fith bungy. * Transfoo-Shrinkmafy - Yin transfers her Transfoomate into the Woo Foo Battle Cruiser's Shrink Mode, shrinking the Woo Foo Battle Cruiser and anything inside of it. Other Techniques * Buns of Honey - Yin levitates honey buns and hurls them at her opponents. Powers * Super Speed - Yin runs at a very high speed that sometimes just leaves a stream of pink. * Super Strength - Yin lifts very heavy objects with ease. She also uses this to send pain to her enemies with a single punch or kick. Her strength isn't limited to her arms, as she can jump very high to get to some places that are otherwise too high for her. She sometimes jumps high before using the Woo Foo move, Levitation. * Agility and Flexibility -''' Yin can dodge things easily, and she is very flexible. * '''Healing Factor - Yin seems to have a very high healing factor. Forms File:Yin_Yang_Yo_Gone_a_flow_part.1_007_2_0001.jpg File:Yin_Yang_Yo_Gone_a_flow_part.1_007_2_0002.jpg File:Yin_Yang_Yo_Gone_a_flow_part.2_007_0001.jpg Evil '- In "Gone-A-Fowl", Yin becomes affected by evil, which changes her appearance. *After touching Coop in his dark form the first time, Yin had black eye shadows, black lipstick, and her training vest turned from white to black. *In her second dark form, Yin loses her pink color, becoming white, and has a head full of black hair. She gains a black tank shirt with a white skull icon, black pants, black skull earrings, black bracelets, spiky neck strap, and black boots. Her hair bow turns from purple to black. *In her final evil form, she gains dark purple face markings and her eyes become yellowish-orange with black whites. Her fingers become pointy, her long ears are a little fuzzy (sort of like Yuck's ears), and her teeth become razor-sharp. When Master Yo activated the clown suspenders/bow-tie, Yin's evil powers are completely stripped out of her, thereby returning her back to normal. File:Yin_Yang_Yo!_2x13x01_Preadolescentes_Maravilla_Ya!_Parte_1_HQ_015_0001.jpg *'Yinsecure - In "Wonder Tweens Go!", Yin wears a Japanese girl's school uniform, a golden tiara with the letter "Y" in the middle, and red shoes. In this form, Yin keeps waffling about what she should or shouldn't do. *When Yin dived in Carl's portal to earth in "Yin Yang You!", she briefly became a realistic rabbit. Trivia * Yin's voice actress, Stephanie Morgenstern, is also popular in the video game industry for providing the voice of Regina, the main protagonist of the Capcom survival horror video game series, Dino Crisis. Category:Characters